demonhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead
For centuries, mankind has feared what they don’t understand. Myths, legends, and folklore constantly remind people of what their ancestors feared. Among these fears are the Undead. The Undead are beings that are clinically dead, but still behave as if they are alive. These creatures are caught in limbo, between the realms of Heaven and Hell, doomed to wander the earth for eternity. They are cursed to feed on humanity’s flesh and blood, relishing the taste of the forbidden fruits of mankind. The Undead (as the creatures are collectively known) have haunted humanity since death was unleashed upon the world. They are monsters with an all-consuming hunger for murder and the lifeforce of the living. By definition, an undead creature is a being that has died, but through strong emotional ties, certain circumstances, or sheer willpower, come back from the grave. The Undead exist in a state between life and death, a limbo of eternal torment that can only be relieved by the lifeforce of the living. The Undead are all said to have formidable supernatural powers, capable of inflicting lethal harm on living beings and, more terrifying yet, creating more of the Undead from their victims. There are two kinds of Undead: Corporeal (having a solid form) and Incorporeal (having no physical substance to their forms). Luckily, they are not invincible. Even though one cannot kill something that is already dead, they have numerous weaknesses, and can be prevented from attacking the living using various methods.I theorize that the Undead are created by “negative energy,” which is created when a violent death occurs, strong negative emotions are created, and so on. These negative forces grab the attention of demons and malignant spirits (possibly even Satan himself takes interest in them), which proceed to reanimate the bodies of the recently deceased, creating revenants, vampires, and zombies of various kinds. Also, the spirit of the body’s owner may reanimate the corpse for its own dark purposes. A body may also be reanimated through powerful magic, usually necromancy (divination through the use of dead bodies or summoning spirits). The Undead take many frightening forms, and each one is uniquely dangerous in its own way. Most of these creatures crave the flesh or blood of living humans, whether the creature actually needs it to continue its soulless existence or merely out of its innate evil and cruelty. The Undead may be found in two forms: corporeal and incorporeal. The corporeal type (such as the Vampire, zombies, and revenants) is able to physically attack and kill their victims through physical violence. These creatures can be both wounded and destroyed (although the revenant may not feel the pain from the blow). The other type is the incorporeal, which includes Ghosts, wraiths and spirits. These entities are spiritual in nature, but are nonetheless still highly dangerous to the living. Although a spirit may not actually “touch” a victim per se, the victim will immediately feel the supernatural power of the spirit’s intangible touch, draining away heat, vitality, or even the victim’s lifeforce. These entities are unable to be wounded, but they can be destroyed. This is usually done by locating the spirit’s earthly remains, then salting and burning the remains into ash. Usually, this works most of the time. However, there may be times when an exorcism is called for (more on this later). The Concept of Undeath Exactly what does it mean to be “undead?” And what truly is Undeath and its purpose? The concept isn’t very well understood, but to define the term “undead,” it is being that hangs in a state (a limbo, if you will) between full-fledged life and everlasting death. Essentially, the Undead is a reanimated corpse, devoid of a soul. It can be theorized that the Undead are created by “negative energy,” which is created when a violent death occurs, strong negative emotions are created, and so on. These negative forces grab the attention of demons and malignant spirits (possibly even Satan himself takes interest in them), which proceed to reanimate the bodies of the recently deceased, creating revenants, vampires, and zombies of various kinds. Also, the spirit of the body’s owner may reanimate the corpse for its own dark purposes. A body may also be reanimated through powerful magic, usually necromancy (divination through the use of dead bodies or summoning spirits). Category:Undead